


We're in a fanfic, Gerard.

by babyboyblues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyblues/pseuds/babyboyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 400 word Frerard drabble; was more of a writing exercise, really.</p>
<p>(loosely based off of an episode of 'Til Death.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in a fanfic, Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejelly/gifts).



> I am immensely sorry about what you are about to read.   
> It's extremely short and stupid, but kind of cute.

„Do you hear that? I can hear her typing away.“ Frank stuck his neck out, as too hear better.  
„Frank, stop imagining things, this is not a story!“  
  
Frank turned around to face Gerard, eyeing him suspiciously.  
„That's what she wants you to say, isn't it?“ He pointed a finger at Gerard, „You do not have control over yourself, she's doing it!“ He threw his hands in the air and frantically started pacing up and down the room.  
„All of the time I thought we spent together, every moment, it was her, and she was planing it all along!“ He mumbled, and Gerard wrapped his arms around him to calm him down.  
He jumped back in fear, eyes opened wide and body trembling. „Stay away from me, you, you.- you imaginary creature!“ He ran up to his room, but before he got the chance to lock the door, Gerard slipped in with him.  
  
„Frank.“ He wouldn't look up. „Frankie? Hey, look at me.“ He looked back, tears prickling at his eyes. „Stop imagining things.“ Gerard pinched his arm, and Frank squeaked.

„Ow, what? Asshole!“ Frank rubbed his arm, looking at Gerard with wide eyes.

 „See?“ Gerard grinned. „It hurt, didn't it?“  
„But what if she just _wrote_ that it hurt me, so it did?“ Frank put his head in his hands. Honestly, at the back of his mind he thought he was being silly. But he wouldn't let the idea go that easy.  
Frank's head shot up.

„Gerard..“ Shock was evident on his face, another horrible idea creeping it's way into his mind, „What if she kills me for suspecting things?“  
Gerard tried hard not to laugh, biting the inside of his cheeks, not wanting to upset Frank even more. He gave up and burst out laughing. When he caught Frank's worried gaze, he forced himself to stop.  
„Well, she would have to kill me first, then.“ Frank's finger flew up to Gerard's mouth, eyes as wide as possible. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and then he did start crying.  
„Don't say that.“   
  
Frank knew he was being silly, of course this is reality, but the thought of Gerard being killed because of him.. that freaked him out even more, if possible.  
Gerard snuggled up closer to Frank, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy's waist and resting his chin on his head.

„Fine. But no one's killing you, Gee, not on my watch, okay? If they do try, they'll have to face me first.“ Gerard giggled and kissed the top of Frank's head, snuggling closer into the boy's hair.

„Good, I think I could really use the extra 2 seconds.“

Frank whispered 'asshole', then pouted and Gerard got an urge to kiss away the pout, so he did.


End file.
